Ngidam? (Osamu x Chuuya)
by Ziandara Alleanna
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Dazai Chuuya kini sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Dan ngidamnya itu sukses membuat Dazai Osamu, suaminya, jadi pusing sakit kepala! Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari kita baca ceritanya di bawah ini.


[Osamu x Chuuya]

BSD not mine.

Nakahara Chuuya yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Dazai Chuuya kini sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Dan ngidamnya itu sukses membuat Dazai Osamu, suaminya, jadi pusing sakit kepala! Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari kita baca ceritanya di bawah ini.

"Osamu~" Chuuya memanggil manja, membuat Osamu mau tak mau harus berjengit kaget kala sepasang lengan kurus milik Chuuya tiba tiba melingkar manja di lehernya, memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Plus panggilan dengan nada manja itu... ugh! Osamu harus bisa menahan hasratnya sekarang. Ingat, Chuuya membawa kehidupan lain didalam perutnya. Terlebih, ini masih siang.

"...hm?" gumam Osamu sambil berusaha kembali fokus pada pekerjaan didepannya. Berusaha mengabaikan dua benda empuk yang menempel dibalik punggungnya.

"Osamu... aku mau terbang bersamamu..." Chuuya meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala suaminya, bermanja manja.

Sedangkan Osamu hanya terdiam. Bingung bagaimana cara menjawab permintaan Chuuya kali ini. Masalahnya yang di maksud Chuuya dengan 'terbang' itu adalah jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Itu.. Chuuya..." Osamu bingung memilah kata kata.

"Apa? Kau mau kan? Kan? Kan? Aku penasaran dengan rasanya!"

Sekatika Osamu memijat keningnya, berkali kali berpikir, apakah anaknya ini juga penasaran dengan kematian? Sudah berulang kali sejak Chuuya ngidam saat hamil. Dan permintaannya tidak jauh jauh dari hal yang berbahaya. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Chuuya... kau tidak boleh mencoba coba terbang... ingat? Kau masih mengandung..." bujuk Osamu pada akhirnya.

"Mo'u~ demo Osamu-kun! Aku ingin terbang dari atas gedung. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya!" dan Chuuya pun sukses mengembungkan pipinya dan memoyongkan bibirnya, membuat Osamu makin was was.

Pernah, sekali, Osamu menolak dengan tegas keinginan istrinya itu. Namun, begitu Chuuya lepas dari pengawasannya, istrinya itu hampir saja melompat kedalam danau. Untung saja Atsushi melihatnya dan segera mencegahnya. Atau pernah, Osamu sedang sibuk dikantornya sebagai eksekutif muda di port mafia dan tiba tiba terdengar kabar bahwa Chuuya meminum racun milik Osamu untuk percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Dan setelahnya Chuuya sukses mendekam didalam rumah sakit selama 2 minggu. Dengan Osamu yang cuti dari kantornya dan membawa semua pekerjaannya ke rumah. Untuk mengawasi istrinya yang kini sedang mengandung 7 bulan ditambah ngidamnya yang aneh aneh.

"Chuuya... jangan membahayakan dirimu dan anak kita..."

"Salah siapa Dazai sialan?! Aku juga gamau nyia nyiain idup! Ini gara gara kau yang sukanya bunuh diri! Anak kita juga suka minta bunuh diri karena kau! Arghhh! Dazai kampret!" Chuuya ngomel tiba tiba. Perubahan mood yang mengerikan...

Osamu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengurut dada, berusaha sabar.

"Osamu, Chuuya, panggil aku dengan Osamu. Kau juga Dazai sekarang..." Osamu berusaha menjelaskan dengan lembut dan pengertian kalau saja—

"Bodo amat." Chuuya menjawab cuek.

Ugh. Kalau ini bukan di dalam keadaan genting dan demi anaknya, Osamu pasti akan merengek manja pada istri tercintanya ini.

"Chuuya..." Osamu berusaha membuat dirinya tampak berwibawa dan tidak melakukan hal konyol sekarang.

"Apa?!"

Uwah. Sepertinya Chuuya benar benar marah kali ini.

Osamu diam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya dapat meredakan amarah sang istri.

"Amat aja ga bodo, masa sih kamu bodoh?" dan terkutuklah mulut Osamu yang sudah terbiasa mengejek Chuuya. Bukannya menjawab dengan tepat, malah lemparan sandal yang dipakai Chuuya-lah yang tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Kau ngejek?! Dazai sialan! Malam ini kau tidur di sofa!" tuh kan, Chuuya langsung sensi.

Seketika, saat mendengar 'malam ini kau tidur di sofa', wibawa yang tadinya masih berusaha dipertahankannya langsung menguap entah kemana. Berganti rengekan seperti anak kecil.

"Hueee! Chuuya mah gitu~ jangan donk~ nanti aku kedinginan kalo nggak ada Chuuya~" disertai air mata bombay plus menguncang guncang tangan Chuuya dengan manja pula!

"Tidak. Mau."

"Hueee! Chuuya jangan jahat jahat sama suamimu ini~"

"Mati saja sana, Dazai sialan!"

Seketika wajah Osamu berubah cerah, guncangan pada tangan Chuuya pun juga otomatis berhenti. "Kalau aku mau bunuh diri, Chuuya mau ikut tidak?" oh, pertanyaan bodoh Osamu.

Kini gantian wajah Chuuya yang berubah cerah layaknya anak kecil yang diberi coklat.

"Mauuu! Ayo! Sekarang kita ke atas gedung yang tiiiinggi! Kita loncat dari atas sana!" ajak Chuuya antusias.

Sedangkan Osamu? Mendadak wajahnya pias.

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau tadi dia memintaku untuk bunuh diri ganda?! Oh shit, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku Tuhan?' batin Osamu sambil tepuk jidat.

"Sayang? Ayo! Katanya mau bunuh diri bersama?" panggil Chuuya.

Jika dalam keadaan biasa, maka pasti Osamu akan melompat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua gunung empuk itu. Sambil berkata, "Aku sayang Chuuya!" seperti anak kecil.

Sayang sekali, ini bukan waktunya memeluk dan merasakan empuknya dada Chuuya. Keadaan sekarang sedang gawat. Chuuya dan anaknya! Astaga... Osamu sampai pusing harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghentikan Chuuya.

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

"Ya, sebentar!" teriak Chuuya. Lalu kembali memandang Osamu.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda keinginan bunuh diri kita, Osamu." Katanya, lalu pergi untuk membuka pintu.

Seketika Osamu sujud syukur. 'Siapapun yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari permintaan Chuuya, aku sangat berterimakasih...'

"Osamu! Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi datang. Eh? Ngapain kau sujud sujud gajelas begitu?" tanya Chuuya setelah kembali masuk diikuti oleh Akutugawa Ryuunosuke dan Nakajima Atsushi yang berubah marga menjadi Akutugawa Asushi dibelakangnya.

Ryuunosuke memasang wajah datar, sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan seorang Dazai Osamu yang cukup absurd bin gajelas. Sedangkan Atsushi memasang wajah panik,

"D-dazai san! Kau tidak apa apa?!" tanyanya sambil berusaha membantu Osamu.

"Etto... aku baik baik saja kok, Atsushi kun, hanya mencari pulpen. Iya pulpen! Haha, pulpenku tadi terjatuh." Osamu sedikit gelagapan, menolak bantuan Atsushi dengan cara berdiri sendiri. Masalahnya, dibelakang Atsushi, Ryuunosuke memasang wajah mengerikan. Ditambah Chuuya yang tampak cemburu. Ugh, bisa bisa sebelum Osamu bisa melihat wajah anaknya, dirinya sudah mati duluan dibunuh Chuuya lovely dovelynya dan Ryuunosuke. Oh ayolah. Osamu tidak ingin mati secepat itu hanya karena dikeroyok istrinya yang sedang cemburu dan di bunuh Ryuunosuke yang super profektif pada istri—uke—nya.

"Ooh..." Atsushi memasang wajah polos. Namun dimatanya tampak sedikit ketidak percayaan dengan perkataan Dazai Osamu yang dari sananya sudah di cap sebagai tukang bohong.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian datang kesini? Ada apa?" tanya Chuuya tiba tiba. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat kesal karena kedatangan mereka menggangu keinginannya untuk bunuh diri dengan Osamu.

"Nah, nah, sayang, setidaknya persilahkan mereka untuk duduk dulu." Osamu segera mengelus lembut kedua bahu istrinya, mencoba merendam amarahnya.

"Gomen kami datang tiba tiba, apa kami mengganggu?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Ayo ayo, duduk dulu~ Chuuya akan membuatkan minum. Yakan sayang?" bantah Osamu cepat cepat. Meminta kedua tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamunya yang cukup luas.

"Cih. Awas kau Dazai." Gumam Chuuya sinis sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Osamu? Dia menghela nafas lega tanpa sepengetahuan Chuuya, tentunya.

"Nah, jadi, ada urusan apa?"

"Ano... itu... Dazai san... Ryuu kun punya sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padamu.."

Pandangan Osamu mengarah pada Ryuunosuke yang sedang menunduk sambil menggengam tangan Atsushi erat.

Menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, Osamu berucap, sebelum Chuuya mendengarnya dan mengamuk dengan kekuatannya.

"Sebelum itu.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Seketika kedua pemuda dengan surai berbeda itu memandang kearah Osamu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Osamu tersenyum penuh terimakasih, "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku dan istriku. Entah apa jadinya jika kalian tidak datang kesini tadi. Chuuya memintaku untuk loncat dari atas gedung tinggi bersamanya." Ujarnya.

Mata Astushi sukses melotot kaget, sedangkan Ryuunosuke menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Dan setelah beberapa detik, keduanya baru bereaksi. Membuat Osamu langsung menutup telinganya.

"NANI?!"

"Silahkan tehnya." Chuuya meletakan teh buatannya diatas meja, lalu beralih duduk disebelah Osamu.

"Arigatou, sayang~ nah, nah, Akatugawa kun, ada apa kau kemari? Apakah port mafia kerepotan tanpaku?" pertanyaan bernada konyol keluar dari bibir Osamu, membuat tangan Chuuya gatal ingin menjitak kepalanya.

Ryuunosuke berdehem, "Itu... sebenarnya..."

Osamu dan Chuuya memandangnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Ryuunosuke yang mengantung.

"Dazai san, kau diminta agar pergi ke distrik G. Ada penyusup disana dan kau harus menyelidikinya."

Mendengarnya, wajah Osamu berubah datar. Namun ketiga orang didekatnya tau, bahwa Osamu sedang menahan amarahnya kini. Sisi lainnya yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Pandangannya menajam, rautnya menggelap, auranya mengerikan. Bahkan Istrinya, Chuuya, sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Osamu.."

"Mengapa harus aku? Aku sedang dalam masa cuti hingga 3 bulan kedepan. Aku menolak."

"...i-itu..."

Osamu mengeluarkan pistolnya, menodongkan moncong pistol itu kearah Ryuunosuke.

"Berikan aku jawaban yang memuaskan, atau—"

"Uwhaa! D-dazai san, Mori san memintamu melakukannya karena semua mata mata yang dikirimnya mati terbunuh! T-tolong simpan kembali pistolmu itu!!" Atsushi memotong perkataan Osamu dan langsung menjelaskannya dengan panik. Takut Osamu akan melukai Ryuunosuke dan Chuuya tanpa disadarinya.

"Osamu... tenanglah.." Chuuya mengelus pundak suaminya, membawa kepala Osamu ke bahu mungilnya, lalu mengelus pipi dan kepalanya. "sst... tenangkan dirimu... ingat, ada anak kita." Bisiknya.

Osamu diam, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya kini. Tapi yang pasti, wajah yang tadinya menyeramkan, perlahan lahan kembali seperti semula. Pistol yang tadinya diarahkan ke kepala Ryuunosuke, sudah diturunkan. Tubuh yang tadinya menegang kaku, kembali merileks.

"...Osamu, simpan pistolmu. Kau tidak ingin anakmu memakainya dimasa depan kan?" Chuuya masih setia mengelus lembut surai dan pipi Osamu, mencoba merendam sisi menyeramkan milik Osamu yang hampir saja lepas. Walau dia tau bahwa Osamu bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"..." Hanya diam yang didapat Chuuya maupun kedua Akutagawa itu. Namun gerakan Osamu yang menyimpan kembali pistolnya membuat mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega.

Manik biru laut Chuuya jatuh pada genggaman tangan Ryuunosuke pada Atsushi yang tepaut erat. Tampaknya Ryuunosuke terlalu takut pada suaminya ini.

Tiba tiba saja tangan kanan Osamu bergerak merengkuh pinggang Chuuya, kepalanya bergerak menyamankan diri didalam dekapan Chuuya, membuat Chuuya terdiam sejenak, namun pada akhirnya tersenyum maklum dan kembali mengelus surai coklat Osamu.

"Nah, Akutagawa, tadi katamu ada penyusup di distrik G? Apa alasan boss menyuruh Osamu? Aku tau boss masih punya banyak bawahan yang kuat." Tanya Chuuya menggantikan Osamu yang kini masih asik menyamankan diri didalam bahu mungil istrinya.

"Ano..." Ryuunosuke tampak bingung menjelaskannya, namun pada akhirnya dirinya menjelaskan dengan sedikit berantakan.

"Sepertinya para penyusup disana juga memiliki abillity, dan mereka cukup banyak. Atsushi, aku dan Dazai san diminta untuk pergi dan menyelidiki benar atau tidaknya hal itu."

Chuuya memandang pasangan didepannya ini, lalu bertanya,

"Hanya kalian bertiga?"

Atsushi menggeleng, menggantikan Ryuunosuke. "Ada beberapa orang lainnya. Ini misi yang cukup sulit, sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya Fukuzawa san juga akan mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya untuk membantu."

"Jadi kita sekarang sedang 'akur' dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, eh?"

"Mungkin iya. Yang pasti... sebenarnya.. ano.."

"Hm?"

"Boss sebenarnya berniat meminta Chuuya san untuk juga ikut dalam misi—"

BRAK!!!

Belum selesai Ryuunosuke berucap, tiba tiba Osamu melepaskan diri dari Chuuya dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Om pedo itu meminta Chuuya-ku yang sedang mengandung untuk ikut kedalam misi berbahaya ini?" Osamu berucap dingin. Wajahnya kembali menggelap.

Ryuunosuke berjengit, memasang sikap waspada. Takut jika nanti Osamu mengamuk dan melukai Atsushi. Ah, dirinya tidak peduli dengan Chuuya. Dia yakin bahwa Osamu tidak akan menyakiti Chuuya.

"Osamu! Tenanglah dan dengarkan perkataan Akutagawa! Dan jangan memukul meja itu! Itu harganya mahal oy!" Chuuya memekik, cukup kaget dengan gebrakan meja secara tiba tiba. Oh astaga, disaat seperti ini dia masih memperdulikan harga meja huh? Hormon emak emak saat hamil memang aneh.

Osamu menoleh menatap istrinya dengan air muka memelas, "Chuuya, ini saat genting dan kau masih memperdulikan harga meja?" ujarnya melas.

Chuuya bersedekap. Kesal.

"Lanjutkan, Akutagawa." Suruhnya pada Ryuunosuke tanpa menjawab perkataan suaminya.

"...Boss ingin agar anggota Agensi dan Port Mafia bekerja sama, dan meminta Chuuya san ikut dalam misi bersamanya untuk membujuk Fukuzawa."

Seketika Chuuya menatap Osamu dengan pandangan menyalahkan.

Sedangkan Osamu hanya tersenyum menyebalkan. Sifat bodohnya kembali rupanya.

"Itu hal yang mudah! Ketua biar aku yang membujuknya! Atsushi disini saja untuk menjaga Chuuya dan Akutagawa, kau pergi bersama Kunikida, Kyouka dan lainnya untuk mengurus penyusup itu. Sekalian saja bawa Higuchi, Gin, dan lainnya." Suruh Osamu seenak jidat.

"T-tapi Dazai san! Kau kan sedang cuti dari Agensi karena harus menggantikan tugas Chuuya san?"

Ya, memang benar. Osamu meminta kepada Fukuzawa agar dirinya bisa mengambil alih tugas Chuuya di Port Mafia. Osamu tidak ingin istri cantiknya yang sedang hamil terjun kedalam medan berbahaya. Itu pun sekarang Osamu harus mengerjakan laporan laporan dan lain lain yang berhubungan dengan berkas berkas. Untungnya, Mori mengijinkannya membawa semua pekerjaannya itu pulang kerumah. Jadi Osamu bisa mengawasi Chuuya sepenuhnya.

"Nah, sekarang pun Chuuya sedang cuti. Jadi otomatis semua pekerjaannya aku yang meng-handle."

"...Ugh.. terserah Dazai san sajalah!"

"Khehe, jadi, Atsushi disini saja bersama Shortie cantikku. Jaga istri tercintaku ini. Dan Akutagawa pergi bersama yang lainnya~ sedangkan aku akan menjadi penengah diantara dua orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu~" Osamu berkata seraya mengecup puncak kepala Chuuya dengan sayang. Mengabaikan sepasang suami ist—seme uke di depannya dan protesan Chuuya.

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya mengubah perintah! Dan aku bukan Shortie!"

'Iya, tapi panggilan itu cocok untukmu yang pendek.' Batin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Chuuya sendiri tentunya.

"...lalala, aku tidak dengar~"

Sadar bahwa suaminya itu tidak akan mendengarkannya, Chuuya hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal seraya berdecih.

"Cih."

Manik biru Chuuya bergulir, menatap Atsushi didepannya yang menjadi calon house mate-nya beberapa hari lagi. Tiba tiba saja dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ne.. Atsushi." Panggil Chuuya, membuat sang empunya nama menoleh menatapnya. Tak ketinggalan dengan sang suami dan sang seme.

"H-ha'i Chuuya san?"

"Entah kenapa aku tiba tiba ingin kau menjadi harimau."

"..Eh?" Atsushi memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak paham.

"Ck," tidak sabar. Chuuya ingin memeluk harimau putih besar sekarang. "Aku ingin memeluk jinko. Jadi berubahlah menjadi harimau sekarang."

"C-chuuya, kenapa kau ingin memeluk Atsushi? Peluk saja suamimu yang tampan ini!"

Aduh... sempat sempatnya Osamu narsis...

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin memeluk jinko. Se-ka-rang!" Chuuya mengeluarkan aura gelap. Pertanda ingin permintaannya dipenuhi dengan segera.

"Hi-hiyyy! Ba-baik Chuuya san! Se-sebentar!" Atsushi panik seketika. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berjalan kesebelah Chuuya, yang kebetulan Chuuya duduk di pojok sofa.

Atsushi bergumam pelan, lantas berubah menjadi harimau putih besar yang tampak ganas.

Chuuya berbinar seketika. Mengabaikan Osamu dan Ryuunosuke yang mencoba menahan cemburu karena melihat ukenya dekat dengan Chuuya.

Perlahan, tangan Chuuya bergerak dan mengusap bulu bulu halus berwarna putih milik Atsushi.

"Halus sekali... boleh aku memelukmu malam ini? Aku ingin tidur dengan harimau putih!" pinta Chuuya tiba tiba. Membuat Osamu dan Ryuunosuke langsung berpandangan, menyusu rencana penolakan. Tak lupa dengan wajah Osamu yang seakan memperingatkan Ryuunosuke agar memakai bahasa yang halus pada istrinya.

"T-tapi Chuuya... bagaimana caranya agar Atsushi bisa tidur di kasur? Tubuhnya sangat besar..."

"Be-benar, dan lagi, Atsushi harus pulang bersamaku."

Chuuya menatap suaminya dan murid suaminya dengan heran, lantas mengatakan hal yang membuat Osamu maupun Ryuunosuke bagai tersambar petir.

"Siapa bilang Atsushi dan aku akan tidur diatas kasur?"

"Lalu kalian akan tidur dimana? Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk Chuuya!" Osamu nangis bombay. Matanya berkaca kaca seolah akan menangis, lho? Katanya sudah nangis? Oke abaikan.

"Kami kan bisa tidur di dekat perapian. Disana ada karpet dan itu cukup empuk. Lagi pula bulu dan tubuh Atsushi cukup halus dan hangat. Tebal pula. Tak perlu takut kami kedinginan."

Seketika Osamu dan Ryuunosuke panik, istri dan uke mereka akan tidur dilantai?! No way!

"T-tapi Chuuya..."

"Atsushi..."

Chuuya tidak mendengarkan, dia asik mengusapkan pipinya manja ke bulu bulu halus Atsushi.

Sedangkan Atsushi yang masih dalam wujud harimaunya, hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada sang seme dan suami Chuuya.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengalah pada keinginan sang wanita hamil itu.

End.

Huahahahaha.

Oh my— please! Aku gabisa berhenti ketawa. *dideathglarereaders*

Oke oke. Ampunnn wkwkwkwk.

 **Ampuni saiya :v** **Habisnya sih, gaada ide buat endingnya. (halah, ngaku aja kalo lu males nulis thor)**

 **Heheheh, yasudahlah, yang penting ni cerita tamat :v**

Dah ya, see you~


End file.
